


Bloodsucker: C

by ashforge



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, F/F, Mana Transfer as Plot, Painplay, Vampires, Virgin Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashforge/pseuds/ashforge
Summary: Assassin wasn’t a school girl with stars in her eyes.  She had noticed her growing affection for her Master a while back.  The time Ritsuka devoted into caring for her Servants was surprising.  She went on personal journeys with them, fought for them, listened to them.  Carmilla would be stupid to think that she was the only one who harbored less than platonic feelings for her.  She would also be stupid to think that any presumably virginal woman would let her anywhere near her.  Ritsuka had been generous enough but Carmilla intentionally kept her distance.





	Bloodsucker: C

**Author's Note:**

> can't stop now, we're in kink country  
> if i missed something, let me know so i can update the tags

They lost contact with Chaldea several hours ago. Outages were not uncommon during missions into Singularities, mainly due to magical interference. What was a problem was that the mission was not going smoothly. London wasn’t familiar territory, and missteps often led to more danger than anyone bargained for. In the time from just before communications went dead, the team Fujimaru Ritsuka assembled had gone from five to two. Automata’s lurked the alleyways in droves – even if they weren’t particularly strong, they moved silently and efficiently.

What remained was Ritsuka herself, Leonidas I and Carmilla.

The easiest way to fix communication problems was removing the cause. There was a particularly strong shadow Servant in the area. One probably a lot stronger than they could immediately deal with. Nothing but his pride was holding Lancer upright. The gaping wounds on his body would’ve made any human, or most other Servants, bedridden. He kept his shield aloft, but the butt of his spear touched the pavement occasionally. His eyes were bloodshot from the sweat and blood that swam in them.

Carmilla would’ve liked to say she was in a much better position, but that wouldn’t have been true. Her body was rattled with bruises and breaks, and the bone arcs of her armor had long since broken. The sun had set, so she had a little more strength in her arms than Leonidas did, but when it was in the sky, not even her dignity could keep her from dragging herself. Somehow, though, she was in better shape than her Master.

Lancer had the worst of it, but Ritsuka was not shy about getting herself involved in fights. Her right eye blackened and her nose was completely snapped. Her lip had busted in the process as well. Worse yet, her thigh had gotten clipped by an enemy that squeezed too close. Deep enough to worry about but not in a place to cause concern. Ritsuka tied her own tourniquet with a stern expression, but occasionally still scraped her nails at the wrappings in irritation.

With dogged determination, not at all unlike their Lancer companion, Ritsuka kept her eyes forward and her lips tight. Her figure, hobbling ahead of her, was quite lovely.

Assassin wasn’t a school girl with stars in her eyes. She had noticed her growing affection for her Master a while back. The time Ritsuka devoted into caring for her Servants was surprising. She went on personal journeys with them, fought for them, listened to them. Carmilla would be stupid to think that she was the only one who harbored less than platonic feelings for her. She would also be stupid to think that any presumably virginal woman would let her anywhere near her. Ritsuka had been generous enough but Carmilla intentionally kept her distance.

Her tongue was wet watching Ritsuka’s body amble before her. This was why. No matter how much she tried to feel reasonable and human – Carmilla knew her own inclinations. It didn’t matter when it was peasants, minor nobles – worthless things. But her Master was not a worthless thing, or an animal. The smell of her blood made her body tingle. It was an animal feeling and a sexual one. The clots Ritsuka wiped from her nose were wasted on her hands.

“Here, this place is fairly defensible.” Leonidas spoke up finally, and with a kick, he forced his way into a boarded up building. “Master, you need to rest before we can go any further.”

It smelled like rat piss and mold. But it was empty, and it was safe enough. Leonidas had Carmilla stay with Ritsuka while he scouted the building first. The second the Spartan left, silence filled the area. It was clear Ritsuka was struggling to have calm breaths, and on closer inspection, her face was soaked in sweat. Thoughtlessly, Carmilla reached out and combed out Ritsuka’s bangs with her nails.

“I bet I look like shit,” Ritsuka laughed at herself. “You still look amazing.”

Her attempt at flirting was not entirely appropriate. Ritsuka sometimes had no sense of self preservation. Still – Carmilla smiled a little and tilted her head. “Naturally.”

When the space was confirmed to be safe, they huddled inside. Communications were going to be down for awhile, that much was obvious. It was beginning to look like the only way out was going to be through killing the enemy Servant. Something much easier said than done.

Ritsuka bundled her sleeve in her mouth and let Leonidas reset her nose. Electricity coursed through Carmilla when the sound rang in her ears. Along with the muffled cry of pain, Assassin had to close her eyes to hide her pangs of arousal. When she reopened them, her Master gave a tentative blow from her nose and she had to watch in the wonder and horror as blood shot out.

“Augh,” Ritsuka groaned wiping her face on her sleeve. “Thank you. Give me a minute and I’ll use my mystic code to heal you a bit.”

The Spartan scrunched his face. “You’re not in any condition to waste energy like that.” Said the man with actual chunks missing from some of his limbs. He flexed his muscles to show that he was fine, but only proved that it would cause spurts of blood. Reluctantly, as soon as Ritsuka caught her breath, he allowed her to grasp both of his wrists.

Especially at this stage, healing wasn’t something that her Master needed to do through touch but it was still more effective that way. From the whirring circuits beneath her skin, emerald light began to streak through Leonidas’ veins. The gaping wounds were filled with mana, like smearing grout between tiles, and many of the minor wounds shimmered in light until it faded. Ritsuka exhaled and removed her hands, and in that moment, the light faded into solid, patched flesh.

His hands went to the patched spots, testing the firmness, then nodded. “My thanks,” He said taking his spear back in his hands. “What’s the plan?”

That was something Carmilla wanted to hear too. Hiding out in a run down hovel was a nice break from being constantly ambushed, but with no way to return to Chaldea until the Servant was taken care of, things were looking grim. Ritsuka’s attention was on her own personal pack, retrieving her first aid items. “I’m thinking on it. I was going to ask the both of you.”

“The enemy Servant needs to be defeated. That much is certain,” Carmilla answered. Planning wasn’t particularly her strong suit, but the end goal was obvious. Trying to get out far enough away from the enemy to reconnect with Chaldea was a bigger risk. Ritsuka took a bandage and placed it across the bridge of her nose to hold it in place.

“The issue is that we’re short handed.” Leonidas said, “Master, you are short on a Command Spell as well. You won’t be able to recover that until returning to Chaldea.”

At the cost of three, she could’ve retrieved her missing Servants. But circumstances on the battlefield left her with only two. Ritsuka clicked her tongue while slowly disinfecting the wound on her leg. “But lucky for me, this is a combination that I can make work.” She said after hissing in pain. Alcohol and blood permeated through the room.

Before even Carmilla could respond, Leonidas had already put two and two together. If nothing else, he truly was spot on with his calculations. “Master, I have to object.” The second he said so, it made sense. In Ritsuka’s hands was a Servant uniquely capable of gathering the attention of all enemies and a Servant that was capable of painful assassinations. The only issue was that Carmilla did not have the mana available to kill in one hit.

But luckily, that was something that could be fixed.

“You’ll have me drink your blood, Master?” Carmilla was genuinely surprised. In all her memory, no one had outright volunteered themselves for that position. Truly, she must have been desperate to come to that conclusion. “I might not be able to stop.”

“I still have two Command Seals,” she said, “you can’t kill me. You don’t have the ability to subvert that.”

The arrogant, matter-of-fact way Ritsuka spoke irritated her. It was true though. Not while one lingered on the top of her hand. But it was still dangerous. Carmilla could easily take too much and leave her too weak to protect herself. Moreover, it didn’t look like Lancer was fully happy with the plan.

“You’re injured and tired as it is,” he said with his brows tight. “Can’t we wait a day to regain our strength – or at the very least to do this?”

Ritsuka undid the top of her uniform, and exposed her neck. “I can’t afford my wound to get infected. Lancer, please make sure this ritual goes uninterrupted.” It was an order. She didn’t use any magic to reinforce it, but it was clear she left no room for argument. Leonidas wouldn’t back down if it were something he didn’t agree with – but apparently, in his mind, there wasn’t another option. He took his shield and spear and ascended the stairs behind them to the second floor.

Once the sound of him blowing out boarded windows cleared, it just left Ritsuka with Carmilla. To her credit, her Master had no hesitation in approaching her. Her eyes were focused, confident. The kind of look that Carmilla would’ve relished in breaking. She closed the space between them and sat down. She removed her top completely, leaving her stripped down to her plain black bra.

“You’re serious about this, then,” Assassin couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity. Her fingers reached out to touch Ritsuka’s neck. Her skin was smooth, hot and beneath her fingers, she could feel the throbbing of her pulse. “I don’t know how to do it without it hurting.”

Somehow, just from touching her, Ritsuka’s breath had become unsteady. Was it fear? Irritatingly, her eyes didn’t look afraid. “Just hurt me then.”

Carmilla didn’t need a better invitation. Her fingers trailed down to Ritsuka’s waist and she brought her lips to her neck. She licked first, searching out the right vein with the flat of her tongue. Ritsuka tasted of salt and iron, and already, Carmilla was only too thrilled to get a taste. She took a hand against the opposite side of Ritsuka’s neck to hold it steady and sank her teeth in.

“A-ah,” her Master _moaned_. It wasn’t a first to hear someone confuse pain with pleasure, but it was unusual for sure. Blood filled Carmilla’s mouth, and with it precious mana. She didn’t have the opportunity to taste mage blood often, and it was a shame. It was a mellow sweetness, the kind that left you wanting more and more. It was only heightened by another interesting fact. It was such a subtle thing that it shouldn’t be noticeable at first. But Carmilla always looked for it.

Her Master was a virgin. She couldn’t say she was totally surprised, but with the way her Servants flocked to her, Carmilla would’ve thought someone would’ve made a move. She sucked and lapped, and beneath her, Ritsuka squirmed and struggled to keep quiet. Was it so enjoyable to be feasted on, she wondered. The sadist in her could no longer be restrained. Not when she was handed something so perfect. She buried her nails into the part of Ritsuka’s neck she was holding and scraped them downwards.

“Nngh!” Ritsuka jumped, and the noise was muddled. Was she truly excited by this? Carmilla’s lower lip lowered, and Ritsuka’s blood freely flowed down her neck and arm. There, she coated her fingers in it and painted long streaks down her chest and right into her bra. “Hey! Wait…” Before Ritsuka could say or do anything, Carmilla’s blood coated fingers caught her hard nipple between them.

“Is this some kind of fetish of yours?” Withdrawing from her neck, Carmilla’s tongue lapped at the flow. “I guess virgins like you have such wild fantasies.”

“I’m not a,” Ritsuka stumbled. Of all things to take offense to, Carmilla thought it was funny it was that one. Her face was flushed red, which was a feat considering she was being bled dry. “What I mean is…”

Carmilla cupped her breast and for a moment, gave it a gentle squeeze. “You wanted me to touch these, right?” She sank her nails in, and earned her a pleasantly pained reaction. “Your uniform already had blood and sweat on it, there was no reason to take it off other than to entice me.”

Her nails curled in, and dragged lines all the way to the nipple. Her other hand sought out the injury on Ritsuka’s leg. “And this? I bet you want me to play with this,” she whispered, pressing against the wound, one finger at a time. This made her Master jolt beneath her. Eagerly, Carmilla returned to Ritsuka’s neck, sucking the mana into her. The scent of arousal nearly overpowered her senses and Carmilla finally moved to the other source of mana.

Her fingers danced between Ritsuka’s legs. Just barely touching and her Master’s hips rocked her meet her. “Yesss,” she moaned, grasping Carmilla in desperation. A simple ritual had gotten out of control quickly. Not that Carmilla could complain – it had been some time since she actually enjoyed a woman for more than just her blood. Right at this minute, she could do both. She slid her hand beneath Ritsuka’s waistband and in one motion roughly pressed her fingers inside her.

“God – yes,” Ritsuka whimpered, and spread her legs to accommodate. It shouldn’t have surprised her, but Carmilla was still amazed at how tightly her Master squeezed her. She eased her teeth up enough to adjust her position and fiercely bit down. Her bottom teeth caught flesh between them and elicited a cry of pain from Ritsuka. Meanwhile, the life was nearly squeezed from her finger.

Amazing – someone actually got off to such torture. Carmilla continued to pump her fingers in and out of her none too gently but she finally removed her teeth. As far as the battle was concerned, her need was satisfied. She could unleash the true devastation of her Noble Phantasm at the drop of a hat. The wound on Ritsuka’s neck was already bruising and blood had flowed past her shoulders. With the hammering of her heart, little beads continued to seep out, enticing the tip of Carmilla’s tongue.

With a shove of her unoccupied hand, Ritsuka was nearly thrown against the floor. Her body twisted, shamelessly trying to make sure Carmilla’s fingers wouldn’t leave her cunt. Assassin had to admire the look though. Ritsuka breathless and flush – covered in injuries and smeared in blood – rutting against Carmilla’s hand like starved whore. Her eyes were bleary, trying to focus on her Servant’s face.

Carmilla adjusted her position, sitting firmly on Ritsuka’s shaky leg. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t wet either. It had been awhile since she had gotten so aroused from anything short of mutilating pretty young women. Maybe it was because her Master had given herself so easily, or maybe she just had a pleasant taste to her blood. She dragged her nails down Ritsuka’s torso, searching for that sweet spot of softness.

Her nails sank in, and she made sure to press until she punctured the skin. Ritsuka tried to conceal her groans of pain, but that just made Carmilla all the more excited. She rocked her hips against the leg beneath her, catching her clit just through her underwear. As on edge as she was, she knew she wouldn’t need a lot of effort to climax.

“Augh, fuh – ” It seemed like Ritsuka was even closer. Her body shivered, and her hands were grasping at Carmilla’s arm, clawing at her as she tore at her flesh. Her grip and nails were ineffective to harm her, but the struggle was purely erotic. Ah – Carmilla wished she could just cut her open. She withdrew her nails, and watched as blood slowly welled in the wounds. Bleeding helplessly, being fucked – Carmilla shuddered.

“I’m,” Ritsuka wheezed, “I’m gonna…”

She writhed and twisted, pulling Carmilla’s wrist to her breasts. How could she say no? Carmilla scratched and clawed at her, ignoring any common sense to handle her Master gently. But with the euphoric grin on Ritsuka’s face, that was clearly what she wanted. With her other hand, she pounded her cunt with an animal aggression. No doubt that Ritsuka would struggle to walk afterwards, but neither one seemed to care.

“Eh…” she sputtered, “Elizabeth…”

Carmilla’s world lost focus. Ritsuka came on her fingers, and relaxed breathlessly. Oh – she retrieved her fingers and buried them in her mouth. Blood and sex was always the best combination – but she couldn’t really focus on that either. It was her name, but it wasn’t. Ritsuka seemed not to notice the difference yet.

“That’s the other ‘me’s name.” Carmilla had to make sure it was clear.

Her Master, though, scoffed. “It’s your name. You may not like it, but I’ve already,” she sat up, wincing at the multitude of wounds now covering her body. “I’ve already accepted you – all of you.”

A frown creased Carmilla’s lips. “You get fucked by me once and now you’re now acting like my wife?” But that seemed to rise a bubble of laughter from Ritsuka, who rubbed her neck.

“You’re the one who said it though.” She sighed dramatically, taking her top to put back on. “‘You can love me until you wither away, if you wish.’”

It was Carmilla’s turn to blush a bit. She had said that, hadn’t she? When Ritsuka had compounded her mana into returning her to her complete form. Of course, she had meant it the way it came out. The blood remained smeared over her entire neck and cheek, so when the white uniform – no matter how dirty – was returned to its owner it looked strange. Carmilla furrowed her brow, reevaluating her impression of her Master.

She was quite certain now. Her Master was an idiot. Despite having the trappings of a rather capable leader, with a logical mindset and the determination to get out of any situation, Ritsuka was unprecedented risk taker swayed by her emotions. Carmilla was always requested on her missions – and now, she realized, it was because Ritsuka knew she could exploit this method of mana exchange. Furthermore, she enjoyed it, which was why she brought Carmilla and not Vlad or the other Elizabeth. Her sexual inclinations led her to want to be devoured by Assassin.

The worst part of it all: it worked in her favor. Carmilla couldn’t resist the temptation to drink her blood, after all. It was actually fairly frustrating.

As if she hadn’t just been begging to be hurt and fingered, Ritsuka flashed a smug grin. “Have you fallen for me? I’m pretty charming.” She shouldn’t be flashing such confidence while being practically anemic, but she was beaming with it. Her hand reached out and touched the crown of Carmilla’s head, petting her gently. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. You don’t have to make such a face, you know?”

Had she been doing something like that? Carmilla hadn’t noticed, instead, she faced a strange floodgate of emotions. Why did it matter if Ritsuka was fine or not? For some reason it did. She hesitated, momentarily. Why did it matter if Ritsuka hated her or not for it? It shouldn’t.

“You’re rather ill-natured, you know,” Carmilla said finally, rising to her feet. The blood in her system felt like fire that filled her to the brim with energy. “You’re going to have to take responsibility for your actions when we return to Chaldea.”

Ritsuka laughed, following in suit. “I wouldn’t expect any less of you.”


End file.
